Unexpected Love
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: Bucky has always been a desperate cat, thinking all the females love him, he's secretly wished for that one someone. However, he learns to be careful for what you wish for...and that his actions could lead to dire consequences...
1. Confession

_Here, seems to be a normal love story, right?_

_Wrong. Its weird. Freaky. Unnatural even. But it is still a love story, and every love story makes the audience itself fall in love._

_So please, read this weird, freaky, unnatural love story, for it is the most sincere of them all..._

Rob passed by Bucky. He sat on the couch and saw Bucky staring at the TV screen. On the TV screen, a female tabby was on top of a kitty condo, shaking her tail back and forth, the audience bellow her(which was all toms) were swooning with love-glazed eyes.

"Can I ask you what you're watching right now?" Rob said, confused as usual.

"Lady MaMa, playing one of her best songs, 'Tuna Face' LIVE" Bucky said.

Rob rolled his eyes at the fact it sounded already like a celebrity's name and song. Satchel opened the door, paws full with magazines.

"Bucky, your magazines are here" Satchel muttered, giving Bucky three magazines.

"Ah, yes! Queens Monthly, Purebreed Models Weekly, and Cats" Bucky purred, "You may go now Satchel".

"What on earth?! How did you buy those?!" Rob snapped. "Oh I just used one of those card thingies in your wallet, man, those things are magic" Bucky said.

"THOSE ARE MY CREDIT CARDS!" Rob yelled.

"Chill out, Pinko! You can look at them!" Bucky hissed, throwing a copy of Queens Monthly onto Rob.

Rob looked at Bucky as if he had grown a second head. Rob slowly picked up Queens Monthly and opened a random page.

It showed a sleek Maine Coon with perfect stripes and emerald eyes, the background was a hot pink color. Rob read the text.

"_CeCe Coon, the five-time winner of the Fishing Championships?"_ Rob said, one eye twitching.

"Is CeCe Coon on there?! Give me that!" Bucky snapped, "Oh, heck yea".

"Oh _heck no_. Bucky, what is the purpose of looking at female cats when you can't mate with them because you're _fixed?!" _Rob asked.

Bucky looked down. "Uh..."

"Exactly, I'm changing the channel, the Red Sox are playing" Rob said, grabbing the remote.

Bucky looked down at his paws, depression clouding his mind.

Till he saw an envelope slide through the mail slot.

"Hey robbo, go get that, I'm too lazy to" Bucky meowed as Rob got the envelope and opened it, "It's probably another love letter".

"For once, you're right" Rob said, making Bucky look at him in shock, "Look".

Bucky grabbed it and looked deeper into it.

_Dear Bucky,_

_I have a confession. I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. Your cool, charming wit, your cleverness. I felt something for you instantly._

_...There's just one problem._

_I've learned things about you I didn't want to learn. If you actually saw me, you wouldn't love me. So why am I sending this to you..._

_I've kept this secret far too long, it's best to confess and regret, than to say nothing and regret._

_Please keep in mind that love has many different faces..._


	2. Reaction

Bucky stared at the note in shock.

"Who's it from?" Rob asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Bucky panicked, "Where's the name? Where's the name?! _WHERE'S THE NAME?!"._

"Chill, Buck" Rob replied, "Wait for her to sent another note".

"WAIT?!" Bucky snapped, "How am I supposed to wait! For all I know, this could be the only note she'll ever sent!".

Suddenly, Bucky leaped from the couch, jumped onto the computer chair, and started typing.

_Dear secret admirer,_

_How could I not love you? You're probably the prettiest girl-cat in the universe...tell me about yourself..._

_From the guy of your dreams,_

_Bucky_

"You're so full of yourself" Rob said behind Bucky, looking at the stuff he typed.

Bucky printed out the letter and left it at the address on the envelope. Bucky could barely wait, so he went over to Chubby's.

Bucky knocked on the door, Chubby quickly opened the door and tackled Bucky in a hug.

"Can't breathe!" Bucky gasped. Chubby's owners cooked the best food, so coming here was worth it.

"Hello! My owners are making guacamole hamburgers with mashed potatoes!" Chubby purred. Bucky purred back, he knew that he could count on Chubby's owners to make five-star food.

"Have you met my sister?" Chubby purred, "Her name is Shadow, she's staying over the weekend!". A black and white cat as plump as Chubby waved and put out her hand. Bucky shook it and noticed she was pregnant with kittens.

"I can't wait to become an uncle!" Chubby purred, putting his paw on his sister's shoulder. "Name's Bucky" Bucky replied.

That night was a great night. Bucky, Chubby, and Shadow all sat on the couch eating burgers and mashed potatoes out of round bowls while drinking from milk bottles.

"Your owners" Bucky said, "Are the _best _cooks". "Yep" Chubby purred, "So how are you these days?".

"Good" Bucky replied, "Same annoying dog, same vegetarian owner, that kind of stuff".

"Great! Me, my sister, and my owners watched _Frozen!"_ Then suddenly, Chubby started singing "Let it go".

"Make it stop!" Bucky gasped, putting his paws over his ears. Shadow just laughed at her very weird brother.

Later, as the moon was rising, Bucky jumped off the couch and was about to leave.

"Wait! Bucky!" Chubby hugged Bucky and Shadow waved goodbye.

"One more thing" Chubby meowed, "You hate ferrets, right?".

"With all my heart" Bucky replied, "Why?".

"I saw a ferret walking around your door for some reason" Chubby replied.

"_What?!" _Bucky growled, unsheathing his claws, "Was it Fungo?!".

"No, I think it was an albino ferret" Chubby replied, "Anyways, see ya".

Bucky walked back to his apartment, but he saw a albino ferret at his door. He snarled loudly, scaring the ferret, but she didn't move.

"_GET OUT!" _Bucky snarled, "YOU RAT!". Bucky lunged at the ferret. She squeaked as his teeth met her arm and he flung her into the wall. The ferret ran off faster than a bullet.

Bucky, who was very tired, opened the door and saw Rob sleeping on the couch.

"Rob?" Bucky meowed.

One eye cracked open. "Yes?".

"Has my secret admirer responded yet?" Bucky asked. Rob shook his head.

Bucky walked into his closet and got in the covers of his "bed". He sighed.

_Answer, soon. Please..._


	3. Confusion

It has been several months since Bucky sent a letter to his admirer. Every day, he sank deeper and deeper into depression, it hurt, a lot.

_Was it something that I said?_ Bucky was playing with his food dish while the thoughts flowed in his mind.

"Hey Buck" Satchel said, passing by him, "How ya doing?".

"Terrible" Bucky felt so bored, he just wanted to sink his claws into Satchel's side.

"Why?" Satchel asked, "Is it cause of the admirer?".

"Maybe..." Bucky said, he sighed a sad sigh and left the apartment.

He walked outside, his little black paws kicking pebbles on the sidewalk. He couldn't feel more alone.

_Why aren't you answering me?_ Bucky felt over swept by despair. He needed to do something to kill the time.

_Try to make a movie? Torment the dogs in the neighborhood? Kill a ferret?_

The last question made Bucky stop in his tracks. _Yes..._

Bucky ran back to the apartment and slammed himself into the door of Fungo's family. When no one responded, he slammed himself again and again.

_C'mon rat!_ Bucky kept doing it over and over until he didn't feel the door and fell into their apartment. Bucky realized he broke a hole in the door and fell through.

He noticed Fungo's owners watching TV, they looked at him in horror and the male one grabbed him.

_Oh heck NO!_

Bucky sank his pointy fang into the owner's hand, he screamed and dropped Bucky.

Bucky slammed, belly first. He leaped over the female owner's shoulder and ran to a room with a master bed.

Fungo and the albino ferret Bucky saw at his door were on the bed, they both looked at him in shock.

_Time to kill two birds with one stone!_

Fungo leaped at Bucky, Bucky sank his fang into Fungo's shoulder. The albino ferret looked at them both in alarm.

Her looks of anguish distracted Bucky, and Fungo slammed him into the wall, the wall gave way and he crashed into the other side of the hole.

He looked up, chips of wood falling from his face. Fungo snarled, he had a pocket knife in his right paw.

"FUNGO, NO!" the albino ferret cried. Fungo turned around in surprise.

_HA! NOW!_

Bucky sprung at Fungo, but Fungo turned around and threw him across the living room.

The male owner grabbed Bucky and tossed him outside the door. His body landed with a sickening _THUD!_

_No..._Bucky felt blood on his paws, both his and Fungo's. Splinters covered his entire pelt.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. It was a cat, a Russian Blue to be specific.

"Are you okay, sir?" the Russian Blue asked.

Bucky didn't respond, he was awestruck by the girl-cat's emerald gaze.

"Sir?" the cat repeated. Bucky snapped out of it.

"Yeah, just got into a scuffle with some ferrets" Bucky muttered. The Russian Blue dragged him. He winced as the splinters drove deeper in his skin.

Bucky felt the world get smaller around him. He gave one last groan before blacking out.


	4. Protection

Bucky felt the dizziness as his eyes adjusted to the light. The Russian Blue that had dragged him was now standing over him with gleaming emerald eyes.

"So...how ya doing?" the girl-cat asked. Bucky shrugged.

"Well, you had a lot of splinters in your fur, the vet removed them, but that took at least two hours to pry them all out"

_Vet?_

"Who's your owner?" the blue cat asked.

"Uh...Rob" Bucky muttered, "As soon as I'm fit, I'll head back to my apartment".

"Great, that'll take two weeks"

_ARGGGHHHH!_

"Okay" Bucky replied.

"Oh, and you got a letter" the girl-cat purred, handing Bucky a letter.

_My secret admirer!_

Bucky quickly took the letter and squinted his eyes to read the tiny letters.

_Dear Bucky,_

_I saw you get hurt, and I'm truly sorry. Fungo's really hostile to his enemies, but when you get to know him, he is a great friend._

_And as for a response to your previous letter, I'm pretty sure you will not love me when you see me_

_Your hopelessly-in-love admirer..._

Bucky looked at letter, happy that she finally responded, upset that she's too shy to show herself.

"So, is it your owner?" the cat asked.

"No" Bucky replied, "I want to sincerely thank you for helping me out, what's your name?".

"Atari" the cat replied, "And you are welcome, _oh,_ here comes my owner".

A female redhead with a green shirt and blue shorts walked over to Bucky and stroked his head fur.

"Hello, I'm Donna, and I'm sure you've already met my cat" the female said with a smile.

"You know Robert Wilco?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, three doors down, right?" Bucky nodded.

"You think you can uh...call him?"

"Certainly, what's his phone number?" Donna asked.

Bucky told her the phone number and she grabbed her cell phone and dialed. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hello? This is Donna Hilbert, I just wanted to let you know I have your cat...yes, he's at my apartment three doors to the right...OK, yes, no problem!" Donna hanged up, "He's coming right now, what happened?".

"Ferrets" Bucky replied with a soft chuckle, "Picked a fight them and that stuff".

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Donna walked to the door and opened it. Rob and Satchel walked in and Satchel ushed a chair towards the table Bucky was on and climbed up.

"Hey Buck, what happened?" Satchel asked.

"Ferrets" Bucky replied, "I-

"Say no more" Rob walked over and looked at Bucky, "What _were you thinking?!"._

"That I'd finally kill the flea-bitten rodents?" Bucky replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Why?".

"The Garcias are going to be really mad with me!" Rob shouted, "_Seriously, _can you think about _anyone_ besides yourself?!".

"No" Satchel said, Bucky bared his teeth at Satchel and he flinched.

"I'll take it from here" Rob said to Donna, lifting Bucky in his arms, "The vet prescribe him anything?".

"Just this cream for his irritated skin" Donna said, giving Rob a tube of special cream, "She said to apply to him first thing in the morning and last thing at night".

"Thanks a lot" Rob said sincerely, "Is there anything I can do in return? I can't thank you enough for helping me out".

"Take this" Donna said, handing him her phone number, "Call me sometime!".

"Wow" Rob said, smiling a big goofy grin, "Bye!".

"Bye!" Donna said waving. Atari jumped on her shoulder and gave Bucky a friendly wave. Bucky waved back as Rob carried him to their apartment.

Rob laid Bucky on the couch and Satchel threw a blue blanket over him.

Two days later, Rob came in, returning from work, with a box of kitty treats that Bucky loved. A pink card was attaached to it.

"It's from your secret admirer" Rob replied, handing it to him.

Bucky removed the pink card from the kitty treats box and removed the pink ribbon from it. He opened it.

_Dear Bucky,_

_You probably won't be answering me in at least two weeks, so I brought you Siamese Savoring Snacks as a get-well gift!_

_Your admirer..._

Bucky smiled with pleasure as he opened the box of Siamese Savoring Snacks and popped one in his mouth. Then, he froze.

_Wait, how did she even KNOW that it was two weeks before I could answer her again?_

Then, his eyes widened with shock.

_Could _Atari_ be my secret admirer?_


	5. Exploration

Two weeks had passed, and Bucky immediately answered his secret admirer's letters with enthusiasm. However, she didn't answer quite so happily:

_I still don't believe you love me, especially if you see me...it's hopeless. I can't keep doing this._

With desperation, Bucky typed back quick that she was probably the most beautful cat in the world and that there was _no way_ that he wouldn't love her.

More days passed, Bucky didn't even bother to groom himself as he laid on the dusty floor, his fur was terribly matted.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Rob ran to the door and Bucky looked up to see Donna(with Atari on her shoulder) walk in. She looked at Bucky in shock.

"Rob! Haven't you been applying that stuff to him!" Donna cried.

"Yes, I have! He's just really...there's something _wrong_ with him" Rob explained. Bucky moaned and sprawled on the floor, "That's why I've asked you to watch him and Satchel while I'm on a three-day business trip".

_Business_ _trip?!_ Bucky jumped off the floor and leaped onto Donna's shoulder. Donna kept her balance as two cats were on each shoulder.

"_Bye!"_ Bucky hissed, Rob gave a loud sigh and left with some luggage. Atari leaped off of Donna's shoulder and sniffed Satchel. Satchel smiled and waved.

"You smell funny" Atari meowed. Satchel's smile faded as she jumped over his shoulder and right onto the couch. She gave a pleasurable sigh before snoring.

Bucky jumped off of Donna's other shoulder and turned to face her.

"Can I go outside?" Bucky meowed.

"No"

"Why not"

"Cause Rob said you can't"

"Yeah, but he's not here"

"Do you really think that's going to change my mind about if I let you outside or not?"

"..."

"Well?"

Bucky stared at her in pure frustration. Then he gave a loud huff before jumping on the couch as well and fell asleep only inches away from Atari.

_Man! Three days without Rob! _Bucky gave a loud purr.

"Hush up, I'm trying to nap" Atari hissed at him.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

_You're my secret admirer, aren't you?_

Two days later, a note slid from the door. Atari wasn't in Bucky's apartment because she had to go out and do something. So Satchel got the note instead and handed it to Bucky.

"Here Buck" Satchel barked, Bucky took it.

"Don't call me Buck" Bucky growled. He then looked at the letter.

_It's time you must know who I am, meet me in front of the Hibert's apartment at noon_

Bucky squealed like a baby pig, scaring the life out of Satchel.

_It MUST be Atari! She LIKES me!_

When it was exactly 12, Bucky burst through the door and ran till he saw a white figure turning it's back toward him.

"You...the one?" Bucky asked, instead of a beautiful white she-cat turning around like he thought would, a different creature turned around.

It was a white ferret.

"Um, what are you doing here where my _secret admirer_ should be?!" Bucky snarled as he recognized the ferret as Fungo's friend.

"Don't you know, Bucky?" the white ferret cried, "I'm Delilah, your secret admirer".


	6. Devastation

Bucky stood in pure horror, staring at the ferret Delilah that had just claimed she was his secret admirer.

"You _can't_ be!" Bucky cried, "How'd you know it'd take me two weeks to heal?!".

"I met Atari and she told me" Delilah explained, "I knew you wouldn't love me".

"You're not _into me!"_ Bucky snarled, "Fungo set this up, _didn't he?!_ He set me up to RUIN ME AND MY REPUTATION!".

"No, he didn't" Delilah cried, her eyes welling up with tears, "I don't even know why I bother to pursue you, Fungo's right, this was a hopeless attempt".

"Yeah, go before I beat the life out of you, _maggot"_ Bucky growled, unsheathing his claws. Delilah padded away, her tail treading the floor.

Bucky then fell and gave a loud cry of agony, he fell against the Hilbert's door and cried for hours till he felt Atari's paw pressing his shoulder.

"_Why _didn't you tell me this?!" Bucky wailed, "You _traitor!"._

"You never asked, I never told" Atari meowed casually, "Let's go before I decide to punish you for breaking her heart".

"Ferrets _don't have_ hearts!" Bucky scoffed in the midst of his crying, "They torture and deceive! That's ALL they do!".

"No, they don't" Atari growled, baring her fangs, "They're just like any other animal, now _get up"._

Bucky lifted himself upward and walked beside Atari. He was cynical, sarcastic, witty, but he had made the huge mistake of bringing down that protective wall to see a girl, only to find out that girl was a filthy ferret pranking him.

_Of course Fungo was up to this! HE'S GOING TO PAY!_

Atari leaded Bucky inside, he was slightly surprised when he saw Rob and Donna shaking hands as Donna left. Apparently Rob had arrived early from his business trip. Atari jumped onto Rob's shoulder and whispered in his ear, Rob nodded with a frown.

Atari looked at Bucky with deep emerald eyes before walking away, shutting the door behind her.

Bucky squealed when Rob lifted him up by the tail. Rob turned Bucky to face him.

"Atari told me everything" Rob said sternly, "It was a ferret? And you broke her heart?".

"Yeah, serves her-OW!" Bucky screeched as Rob dropped him. Rob prodded Bucky towards his closet with his foot.

"Stay in the closet till you learn to give a crap about someone _besides yourself"_ Rob said coldly before pushing Bucky into his closet and shutting the door.

Bucky laid in his bed, his eyes shone in the darkness.

_I did give a crap 'bout someone else! And look what happened! I was TRICKED!_

A long empty time passed by, Bucky took naps, woke up, licked himself, and repeated the cycle till Rob opened the door.

"You've been in here for _20 hours, _you must be at least a little sorry for what you did!" Rob snapped.

"Nope" Bucky growled, "Go ahead. Keep me here till my _bones rot. I'm NOT sorry"._

"I'm letting you out" Rob hissed, "You can't starve, but you're going back in here as soon as you finished eating".

Bucky ate slowly, when he was licking up the last crumbs in his food dish, Satchel had came up to him.

"I can't believe you did that to Fungo's friend" Satchel murmured, "He told me how Delilah came a crying mess full of sorrow and bawling. Fungo's really ticked off you know, you should-"

Bucky swiped his claws across Satchel's nose and snarled: "I didn't _ask for a therapist, _flea-bag".

"OK, you're done" Rob roughly lifted Bucky up and placed him in his bed before closing the door.

Bucky cradled his Smacky before closing his eyes.


	7. Realization

It had been three months since the traumatizing events that send Bucky having nightmares. Rob had let Bucky out of the closet at last, but Bucky's depression had still lingered, he didn't even bother to attack the ferrets yet.

_What's happening to me?! I NEED to attack them..._

Also, Bucky hadn't heard from Delilah either, but just only a week ago, Atari came over and attempted to counsel Bucky to no avail. Bucky hated ferrets, and that fact would always remain.

_I'm GLAD I haven't heard from her, she's scum with fur!_

Bucky was took back when he flinched at the thought. Satchel came over to him with scornful eyes.

"_Don't _even say anything" Bucky snarled, "I-"

"Shut up" Bucky was shocked when Satchel spoke like that to him, "You hurt one of Fungo's friends and you face me".

"_What?!" _Bucky snapped, "YOU ARE A TOTAL UNSYMPATHETIC JERK! THAT FERRET BROKE ME!".

"You're still in one piece" Satchel retorted, "Wait...she _broke you? _I thought you hated ferrets".

Bucky froze. _Crap!_

"I thought she was a cat" Bucky muttered, "Not one of..._them"._

Satchel huffed and left, an hour later Rob told Bucky that they were going to the grocery store. Bucky sighed as he sat in the baby seat as they drove u to the grocery store.

While Rob was in the cereal aisle, Bucky took off, _now_ was his chance. He knew right before they had walked in the store he smelled ferret.

_I'll kill a ferret at last! I'll prove I haven't gone soft!_

The doors automatically opened as Bucky sprang out of the store and crawled to hear the voices of Fungo and Delilah. Bucky flinched as he realized it was them.

"Why won't you be my mate?" Bucky had never heard Fungo talk before, so he was surprised to hear a scary-deep voice that sounded like it belonged to a Rottweiler.

"Because I'm not over him, Fungo" Delilah's smooth-as-cream voice replied. Bucky snarled at her voice.

"He _broke your heart and almost killed you" _Fungo retorted, "I would never do that, we've known each other for _years, _this is _long_ overdue".

"What?" Delilah's voice broke with disgust, "No!".

_Just attack already!_

"That's it" Suddenly, Bucky heard high-pitched squeals and his fur stood on end. Bucky tried to resist protecting Delilah, but it was too late.

_**"ROARRR!" **_Suddenly Bucky threw himself at Fungo, whom was on top of Delilah. He crashed into Fungo and they fought and tussled on the sidewalk.

"I HATE YOU!" Bucky snarled, he felt pain shoot up his right cheek from Fungo's fist. Bucky's claws scored his chest and blood spurted.

Fungo lost it and pulled out his pocket knife and lunged like a psycho. His knife slashed Bucky's ankle as he attempted to dodge it.

Bucky stopped and screamed in pain, he looked at Delilah, her eyes full of emotion.

_Yikes! She's getting the idea I'm into her!_

Bucky grabbed the knife from Fungo's hand and charged at Delilah, her expression changed to pure shock, but she didn't move.

Bucky put the knife to her throat and growled.

"Go right ahead, dearie" Delilah mocked him with a sweet tone, which quickly turned into a snarl, "_Kill me"._

Bucky's grip on the knife slightly loosened and he stared at her.

_NOOOOO! KILL HER! KILL HER!_

Suddenly, Fungo grabbed Bucky by the ears and pulled him back and started punching him in the face.

Bucky kicked his back legs up Fungo's bloody chest. Fungo squeaked and fell back.

Bucky decided he had enough and ran back into the grocery store down several check-outs till he saw Rob taking the cart full of grocery bags.

"Where were you, Buck?" Rob asked.

"Just looking for those cat treats" Bucky lied.

"You don't need too" Rob chuckled, "Already got them".

"Great!" Bucky purred.

They drove home and Chubby came with excitement saying that his sister gave birth earlier in the morning and had four kittens.

_Maybe that'll make me feel better_

Bucky and Satchel both came over to Chubby's and Bucky was surprised to see Atari also there.

Bucky walked up to see Shadow sprawled on the carpet with four newborns.

"The red tom is Teddy, the white girl-cat is Elsa, the orange she-cat is Anna, and the gray and white tom is Lewis" Chubby explained.

"Me and Shadow are best friends" Atari explained to Bucky, Bucky looked down and flinched when he saw Atari's belly was swollen with kittens.

"Our kittens can play together when they're born!" Shadow purred to her best friend.

Bucky looked down, his mind whirling with all the events of today.

_Atari's pregnant...but with whom?_

"Who's the father, Atari?" Satchel asked, Atari looked down.

"Your cousin" Atari replied, Bucky gasped as Mac walked in and smiled.

"Been a while, innit cousin?" Mac meowed.


	8. Corruption

Bucky stood in utter shock as Mac strolled in like no one's business and threw his arm around Atari's shoulders.

_...My cousin beat me to Atari, this is surreal!_

"Gonna be a father, first time's 'round" Mac purred, "You'll be Uncle Buck, cousin".

"Uh...yeah, I'm so happy for you guys!" Bucky choked, "Really!".

"...May I talk with you privately, Bucky? Hold on, baby, I need to talk to your cousin" Atari said to her mate. Mac gave a purr before Atari and Bucky walked outside of Chubby's apartment. Atari's face hardened.

"Well?" Bucky meowed, "What do ya want?".

"You're unhappy, because I'm happy with your cousin" Atari answered.

"What?! No way!" Bucky hissed, "Just..._sad". _Bucky's eyes widened when he realized he had said that out loud, "I mean-"

Atari's tail covered Bucky's mouth before he could finish.

"You want Delilah" Atari replied with soft eyes, "You just don't know how to handle it yet".

Bucky lost it.

"_WHAT?! _SHE'S A RAT, A HEARTLESS RAT THAT RUINS MY LIFE, NO WAY ON _EARTH _DO I WANT THAT SCUM!" Bucky yelled, "AND WHO ARE _YOU _TO TELL ME THAT?!".

Bucky realized he was shaking Atari violently with his paws, he let go, making her stumble into the wall.

"I..." Bucky trailed off, the wildness disappearing from his eyes.

"Bucky" Atari meowed, "You can live a _thousand lifetimes..._and not deserve her you know".

Satchel opened the door, his eyes darkened as he took Bucky's hand and dragged him back to their apartment.

"This has to _stop" _Satchel whispered to Bucky, his eyes now a shadowy-black, "You _need _to control yourself and accept your fate".

"Never" Bucky growled, "I refuse".

"Suit yourself" Satchel snarled, "You'll have to learn the hard way, then".

Bucky trembled as Satchel lifted a fist and bared his teeth.

_Does he love those rat-hearts that much? But..._

"Please" Bucky begged, "I...I need to think this through, don't hurt me".

Satchel's fist lowered and he let Bucky go before shouldering his way past the door to their apartment. Bucky followed.

_I can't accept Delilah, I'll never hear the end of it!_

Bucky depressingly ate his kibble in slow, unhappy, bites before throwing himself on the couch and picking up _Queens Monthly._

_I should look at girl-cats on a magazine, that'll make me feel better_

Bucky flipped though the pages before falling asleep.

_"Bucky!"_

"Whu?" Bucky meowed.

"You've been asleep for two hours" Satchel said sternly, "Look whose here for you".

Bucky stood in horror, this was the last person he wanted to see.

_Delilah!_


	9. Confrontation

Bucky stood there with eyes wide as Fungo appeared behind Delilah and the two ferrets advanced.

_They're both out to get me!_

"I'm going to kill you" Fungo snarled, "And spread your guts all over your apartment".

"Don't" Delilah whispered, "Let me talk to him".

"You'll die" Bucky snarled, his fang gleaming. Satchel advanced toward him and growled.

"Knock it off, Bucky" Satchel growled.

"You know what?! _**NO!"** _Bucky snapped, "You CANNOT tell me hat to do anymore!".

"Then we'll both beat you up" Fungo hissed. Fungo pushed Delilah out of the way and him and Satchel walked towards Bucky.

_You have to fight both of them! Use the lamp!_

Bucky picked up the lamp next to him and smashed it on Satchel's head, he fell back and passed out.

Fungo looked down at Satchel and back up at Bucky, he bared his teeth and lunged.

Bucky grabbed a book on the coffee table and slammed Fungo away, he fell back like a dead rat. Bucky rushed over to Delilah and proceeded to smash her face over and over again with the book. She didn't retaliate, she just took the blows.

Bucky stopped after five minutes, he felt justice for this ferret breaking his heart, he felt satisfied. He walked over to the badly beaten girl-ferret, whom had many bruises.

Bucky dug his claws deep into her flesh and felt his heart thump as her skin popped beneath his claws and blood leaked out.

"There" Bucky stood and looked at his work, "You thought I _wouldn't _hurt you just because I'm in love with you, but you're _wrong. _You understand now, don't you?".

Delilah groaned as she turned to Bucky, she narrowed her eyes, then they widened.

"Wait, did you just say you're in love with me?"

_CRAP!_

"Uh..." Bucky felt his fur get hot, he decided to grab the book again and slammed her several more times with it till she passed out.

_Phew! She doesn't know!_

_Wait...so you ARE in love with her?_

_What, good heavens, no!_

_So why'd you say, 'Phew! She doesn't know!'?_

_Uh...She doesn't know..._

_Admit, you're in love with her_

_NO! Didn't you see what we just did? We beat her up! We left scars!_

_You will regret it, though. Rob will be back from work...anytime_

Bucky stop his mental argument with himself and opened the apartment door. He ran off and didn't look back.

_I can go to Chubby's, granted Atari might come over...but I think I'll sty there for the night_

Bucky knocked the door as hard as he could, hoping none of the three would burst in the scene and beat him up.

Chubby opened the door, he was cut off when Bucky barged pass him and slammed the door.

"What the...?" Chubby muttered, "Why are you so jumpy?".

"Yeah, Bucky?" Chubby's sister meowed, she was on the couch, her four kittens playing on the pillows.

Bucky sighed and told them the whole story. Chubby's eyes widened and Shadow gave a cry of agony.

"Why Bucky?" Chubby cried, "Why?".

"Because I didn't want Delilah to know that I'm in lo-like to kill her, yeah!" Bucky cut off his previous statement and tried to look convincng enough, that failed.

"You're in love with someone you beat the crap out of?" Shadow muttered in a puzzled tone.

"I never said I was in love with anyone" Bucky growled, "Can I stay here for the night?".

"As long as you do't hurt the kittens" Chubby growled, "You touch one hair on their pelts and I'll _rip your throat out"._

Bucky's eyes widened with disbelief, rarely had he _ever _heard Chubby talk to him like that, let alone anybody.

"O-Okay" Bucky stammered, the four kitttens looked at Bucky and meowed with pleasure.

"Yay!" Teddy purred, "We got a visitor!".

"He didn't bring us food like the others did" Elsa pouted.

"Who cares?" Lewis chirped, "We got a playmate!".

Bucky sat there at the kittens tugged his tail and ears while Chubby and Shadow slept in their cat-beds. He noticed Anna didn't join their excitement, she just sighed and gave a sniff before hiding under the couch.

Bucky gave a look of concern, he got on the couch and the three kittens joined him.

He gave one last look at Anna's fox-colored tail sticking out of the couch before falling asleep.


	10. Conclusion

It was 5 in the morning, and Bucky laid on the couch with his fur in a hot mess, three of Shadow's kittens were sprawled across his back as he snored with his little tongue hanging out, his eyes were crusty and the sunlight hit from the windows and straight onto the four cats.

Bucky's eyes fluttered open and he saw the kittens getting up to nurse. He saw Anna reluctantly pop out of the couch to nurse as well. Shadow exposed her belly to her kittens while Chubby got up.

Bucky knew he had to leave eventually, and he couldn't stay.

_I have to leave here, and never, ever return..._

"I will leave you guys in peace" Bucky whispered, "I cannot let you guys get in this mess I have started".

"What was that?" Chubby meowed cheerfully with a coffee mug filled with milk in his paw.

"Oh, nothin'" Bucky replied, "I'm leaving today".

"Back to Rob's?" Chubby's eyes darkened, "You'll accept what he's going to do when you return?".

"Oh, heavens no" Bucky answered, "I'm leaving to become a stray".

Chubby gawked, "_What?! _You won't survive for a _day!"._

"It's better than coming back to what I did" Bucky muttered.

"Course it is" Shadow snarled, "Cause you're a _coward"._

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!" Bucky roared, "LET'S SEE _YOU_ SUFFER HEARTBREAK AND-".

"YOU THINK I _HAVEN'T?!" _Shadow snapped, "THE FATHER OF THESE KITTENS _LEFT ME!"._

Bucky narrowed his eyes, "Geez, I _wonder why"._

Shadow leaped onto Bucky with unsheathed claws, Bucky was off-guard when she landed on him and ripped fur off his shoulders, he sliced his claws down Shadow's belly, she fell bleeding.

All four kittens gasped, and Chubby ran to his sister, she fell unconscious and drool oozed from her lips.

"GET THE OWNER, _NOW!" _Chubby yelled at his sister's kittens, who immediately scrambled to the bedroom.

Chubby looked at Bucky and rounded on him.

_"YOU WANNA KILL MY SISTER, **HUH?!"**_Chubby snarled, "_COME AT ME, THEN! WHAT, ARE YOU BEING A **COWARD?!".**_

Bucky tried to run to the door, but felt Chubby's claws seize him. Bucky gasped and used his back paw to land a blow against Chubby's skull, he fell unconscious.

Bucky didn't have time to regret his actions, he opened the door and ran till he was out of the apartment building.

He stopped behind a Deli to catch his breath and thoughts.

_I'm alone...I'm **alone...**_

**Sequel, check release date on my profile!**


End file.
